Usuário:PeF001/Arquivo de Discussão Maio
Olá, bem vindo(a) a Wiki Phineas & Ferb! Obrigada por sua edição em Nerds Versus Nerds. Estamos felizes que voce tenha criado uma conta. Há muito que fazer na Wikirespostas, aquí estão as recomendações das coisas que voce pode fazer: * Buscar perguntas por categorias. * Visitar o Forum de WikiRespostas. * Responder perguntas que ainda não tem respostas. * Ver as ultimas perguntas que foram feitas na WikiRespostas. Por favor, se tiver alguma duvida, sinta-se a vontade para deixar uma mensagem em minha discussão para ver se posso ajudar em alguma coisa. -- TheMatheusoares (disc) 21h38min de 14 de maio de 2011 Pronto PeF001, você já é um moderador dessa Wiki! Oi PeF001, como você adicionou o vídeo da música: "O Verão é Pra Você"? Eu vi que o código de incorporação lá é esse: youtube width=290 height=220MYVsD11KZV4. Mas no meu vídeo, quando eu vou veu lar, não tem esse cósigo, só tem um assim:. E a URL que é assim: http://youtu.be/MYVsD11KZV4. Então, a minha dívida é: De onde você tirou aquele código sendo que eu não acho lá? A URL tem que ser adicionada? Se me responder, eu agradeço! Pra falar a verdade eu nem sei postar um vídeo na Wiki. O que eu fiz foi o seguinte: como gosto muito dessa música e não queria que ela fica-se fora da nova Wiki eu copiei exatamente como estava na Wiki passada, youtube width=290 height=220MYVsD11KZV4, quem editou isso no passado foi um usuário chamado Flippy Bear. Ele vez isso com todas as músicas do Verão é Pra Você, e outros. Oi PeF001, como você conseguiu deixar a predeinição da página "Primeira Temporada" verde? Porque elas só ficam laranja! E você gostou do design da Wiki que eu editei agora há pouco? Eu editei no infobox da Primeira Temporada mudando de orange para green. Os inboxs podem ficar de qualquer cor é só mudar. Eu achei bem legal um novo design da Wiki, como que você fez isso? E como é que você fez isso? PeF001, quando você faz o Login, aparece no canto de baixo da página: "Dessinteressa-se", "Minhas Ferramentas" e aí você clica no último que acabei de citar e aí você clica em: "Compositor de Temas Visuais" e aí você edita lá! Você é um moderador, você pode editar! É mesmo, ainda tem muitas coisas que eu não sei fazer aqui. E eu não costumo criar páginas de episódios e personagens ou qualquer outra coisa, porque eu tenho um problema: Eu sei que em todas as edições, a predefinição deve ficar em cima e o texto todo embaixo, para o texto ficar do lado esquerdo e a predefinição do direito! Isso só dá certo comigo nas predefinições de músicas! Mas no outro caso, comigo é diferente, quando eu salvo, o texto fica todos estreitinho no cantinho direito e a predefinição lá embaixo, mesmo as palavras que estão escritas no modo: "Título 2". Você sabe o que é e porque acontece isso? Oi PeF001! O que você achou do Cliptástico 2? Eu achei muito sem graça! Sem graça, aquilo foi mas do que sem graça! Sinceramente além de ter um enorme erro prejudicando boas músicas como Malvado Amor e Carpe Diem, quem é que classificou essas músicas. Tinha na votação Não é o Ferb, Casamento é Aventura, Rodeio de Robôs e outras muito ruins. Não sei como que eles não puseram na votação Cidade do Amor, Passeios Siderais, O Que Estão Fazendo? e várias outras. E, Perry Volta pra Nós ficar na frente de O Verão é Pra Você, é muito esquisito. É mais eu acho que vai ter outro Cliptástico 2 porque ainda falata ser exibido dos EUA! Bem que eu estava desconfiando que eles só iam exibir só as músicas! Não teve nehuma história, só aquela besteira do Zapping Zone! O 1º foi muito melhor, você não acha? Certamente sim. Falta ter a votação na Europa também. Espero que eles deixem o Cliptástico 2 menos ruim. O primeiro foi muito mais honesto. Apesar disso eu não acho muita diferença das melhores músicas da 1º para a 2º, por exemplo "Isso quer dizer que você gamou" para "O verão é pra você", "Frito" para "Cidade do Amor" e etc. Estranhamente antes de ser exibida está lista que conhecemos foi exibida uma lista no Reino Unido, em que apresentava músicas como "Alienígena é" e "São Ponteiras Sim". Você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso? Não sei nada sobre isso! Só sei que foi muito sem graça! E parabéns, você está na Posição#1 da Wiki nas medalhas! Você viu uma: 250 pontos por permanecer 365 dias na Wiki, exatamente um ano! Se for, vamos ganhar só dia 14 de maio de 2011! Você vai conseguir? Eu acho quase impossível uma pessoa editar 365 dias sem faltar nenhum. Até porque pode acorrer da internet "cair", ou a pessoa viajar para um lugar sem computador e etc. Ah, mas as vezes dá um jeito! Vai editar mais páginas hoje? Vou adicionar mais imagens a galeria do "Nova Injustiça Na Feira de Ciências"! Vou continuar editando sim, e as fotos desse episódio são bem legais. A página no episódio resumo ficou até melhor do que na Wiki americana. Eu uso um programa para conseguir mais fotos: "Real Player SP". Eu faço os downloads com esse programa dos vídeos do Youtube! Aí, tem uma parte lá: "Trim" que é cortar o vídeo. Aí lá tem um parte: "Save Picture" aí para o vídeo no momento em que você clicou nesse botão! E assim vai indo! Porque você não faz isso! Faça os dos vídeos em HD! Como eu te disse: Vamos fazer esta wiki ter mais imagens! Esse programa tem no baixaki, vai lá! O meu é: Real Player SP Plus, mas esse não tem no baixaki! Eu acho melhor você responder na minha página, porque aqui eu não sei quando você responde! É, a gente tem que fazer isso! Por exemplo, a galeria de imagens da nova injustiça na feira de ciências, só tem umas 6 imagens lá, e no texto, nenhuma imagem se quer! Eu vou mandar as fotos agora! Você tem baixado o Reap Player Sp Plus? Se você tiver faz isso! Editar Página Principal Vc sabe como editar a página principal? Só dá pra editá-la no source mode! Eu até sei mexer um pouco no Source Mode, mas essa parte eu não sei nada! Diovos 15h37min de 21 de maio de 2011 (UTC) Oi PeF001, é o TheMatheusoares! Você poderia me ensinar passo a passo, de como adiciona um vídeo nas predefinições? Aquele dia você me falou que era aquele código, mas quandp eu ponho lá, não aparece nenhum vídeo! Me ensina? Se me ensinar, eu agradeço! Nas predefinições das músicas, tem uma parte "video" não tem? Então eu gostaria de saber como se faz para adicionar um vídeo porque eu não sei! Você falou que tem que colocar aquele código nessa parte, mas não acontece nada! Eu quero saber como se faz,entendeu? Olá PeF001, é o Ajdouble2! Não tive que criar nenhuma predefinição! É que eu vi que a página principal estava sem nada e resolvi fazer uma votação igual a da wikia em inglês só que em português e sobre a Montanha-Russa: O Musical, gostei da idéia do Verão é pra Você. E sobre a data, vou colocar a música escolhida em 25 de Junho (aos sábados) e vai ter outra logo nesse dia! Desculpe a demora pra responder, é que ssó vi agora! Não entendi muito PeF001, eu vou ter que copiar tudo aquilo na parte "video" na predefinição da música que vai aparecer um vídeo? Acho que você não explicou direito! PeF001, eu agradeço muito por me ajudar, mas é que eu nã entendi muita coisa! É que a música Bem-Vindo à Tóquio, aquela parte só foi revelado no Cliptástico 2 não é? Então, eu postei no meu canal o vídeo com a versão estendida e queria adicioná-lo a página! Você poderia colocar pra mim? Eu agradeço de novo pela ajuda! Não! Eu quero que você substitua o vídeo antigo e adicionar o que eu citei! É só você ir lá no meu canal que o vídeo está lá! Nem precisa procurar lá nas listas de reprodução, já tá lá como o "Video em Destaque"! Não PeF001, é no meu canal do "YOUTUBE", não da Wikia, entendeu? Aí você sabe, embaixo do vídeo tem uma parte "Compartilhar", você clica lá e depois em Incoroporar aí aparece o código de incorporação, entendeu? Obrigado! Mas a maioria dos vídeos, não são meus, e eu ponho os créditos das pessoas que enviou vídeo. Mas os episódios são meus, originais! No Youtube é assim, no começo você não tem quase nehuma visualisação nos esus vídeos, mas chega um dia que você começa a fazer sucesso, amigos etc! E muito obrigado por ter adicionado o vídeo a página! Obrigado! Não, eu nem assisit o Disney Channel hoje! Eles nõ devem ter passado porque já estreiou a muito tempo! Mas a Disney do Brasil não faz chamada igual a dos EUA, que exibe o episódio que vai passar e um pequeno preview! O episódio Na Barriga da Fera estreiou de surpresa no sábado 30 de abril, e a Disney não fez nenhuma chamada. Como é que eles querem ter audiência sem sabermos quando estréia alguma coisa não é? Tabela Oi PeF001, é o TheMatheusoares! Eu queria saber como é que você construiu aquela tabela com os episódios da 2ª temporada e as outras? É que eu estava pensando em criar uma com as grande idéias de Phineas e Ferb como tem na Wiki Americana! Você me ensina? Eu agradeço!﻿ Obrigado Obrigado, então isso eu tenho que fazer no código fonte né? E eu acho que vou postar imagens exclusivas nessa tabela! Você pode me ajudar?﻿ Deu Pra Entender Sim, eu vi um exemplo na Wiki Americana e agora já sei! E já tô criando a página, mas, isso vai levar muito tempo!﻿ Criei Uma Parte Oi PeF001, já criei uma parte da tabela, veja como ficou! Mas ainda vou continuar editando!﻿ Você tem conta no Youtube? Olá PeF0001! Como vai? Você tem alguma conta no YT? Suas editações são ótimas, viu! Até mais! Tyler3441 Gostou da Pagina Que Eu Editei? Nossa, valeu! Se bem que, acho que já estou bom em editar, né? Você viu aquela pagina que eu editei do "Rodeio de Robôs"? Achou que ficou bom? Tyler3441 Uma Tabela Na Lista De Músicas Oi PeF001﻿, eu estou pensando em criar também uma tabela na lista de músicas! Eu acho que é para ficar mais organizada e bonita a página, e vai ser por episódio! E os episódios que tiverem mais músicas, eu adiciono uma imagem! O que acha? TheMatheusoares Por Favor Não Apague E por favor, eu lhe peço para que não apague elas! Eu vou copiar a tabela, mas vai demorar um pouco! TheMatheusoares﻿ Ah, Mais Eu Já Tô Criando Ah, foi mal, mas eu já tô criando as listas, mas eu vou adicionar imagens aos episódios que tem várias músicas, etc.﻿ Tô Criando A Última Tabela Olha, agor vou criar a última tabela, e depois de ter terminado tudo, eu adiciono as imagens!﻿ Vídeo nas Predefinições Olá PeF001! É, eu vi isso depois que você falou! Mas queria te perguntar uma coisa, como faço pra colocar os vídeos das músicas nas predefinições? Tyler3441 Bom, Eu Não Sei Oi PeF001, é o TheMatheusoares! Desculpa por demorar pra responder, tava ocupado aqui em casa! Bom, eu acho que "Eu Quero Nada" é uma canção, porque, Buford diz que é uma, e em alguns países, além do EUA, "Doof e Rinco" é considerado uma música! Bem, então eu não sei o que fazer!﻿ Hi PeF Can you speak Eng? :--- Xiao Qiao (leave a message) 01h32min de 31 de maio de 2011 (UTC) Oh, that mean so hard to explain! Okay, just easy! You must go to the wikia community links language request http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Interlanguage_link_requests and request for your wiki in the bottom of this page! If you are finish, this will great. Example: Candace Flynn page! You can add more language links to her, that will make her: Candace Flynn in Protugrês, Candace Flynn in English, Candace Flynn in Deutsch, Candace Flynn in Español... Thí feature that you request will make all same pages of community connect with others. In the bottom of Candace Flynn page will: Candace Flynn (...text in Protugres...) (text...) Outros Línguas: Deutsch • Español • Nederlands • Polski • Tiếng Việt :--- Xiao Qiao (leave a message) 02h01min de 31 de maio de 2011 (UTC)